


Little did I know {Skysolo videos}

by Yuzuchan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Counting Stars, I see the light (tangled), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuchan/pseuds/Yuzuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some of my Skysolo videos gathered here, I hope you can enjoy them as much as I enjoyed making them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This vide is quite old now, but here it is anyway. I don't know why Tangled AUs are a thing in this fandom, but I sure like it.

 

 

Song is I See the Light from Tangled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you feel like this isn't the right place to publish my videos, tell me so and I'll remove it. If you could just please be nice, I'd be really thankful! However, if you think this is not inappropriate, I hope you enjoy the videos I made. They're my attempt at contributing to this fandom that I love.


	2. Chapter 2

Can you hear the howl of despair that left from my mouth as I made the "dreaming about the things that we could be" part? Maybe it won't be much to you, but the feels were too much for me.

 

 

Song is Counting Stars covered by the Gardiner Sisters.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you feel like this isn't the right place to publish my videos, tell me so and I'll remove it. If you could just please be nice, I'd be really thankful! However, if you think this is not inappropriate, I hope you enjoy the videos I made. They're my attempt at contributing to this fandom that I love.


End file.
